Those beautiful lips
by ChibiMarie
Summary: *CROOKED KINGDOM SPOILERS!* How did Wylan react when he saw Jesper kissing Kuwei?


**(Authors note: *CROOKED KINGDOM SPOILERS!* Some of this is canon and some of it is my own take on the scene. Please keep in mind that English is not my first language.)**

Kaz had just issued a meeting to go over the plan, and Wylan was standing in the doorway to the sitting room looking at the members of the Dregs. Nina and Matthias was on the sofa, and Nina was leaning so much on Matthias that she was practically sitting on top of him. She was eating some sweets that Wylan knew where made in Ravka and she seemed to be enjoying herself despite the fact that the whole town where currently out to get them. She was feeding herself and Matthias the sweets and Matthias accepted it. The big Fjerdan seemed less and less grumpy these days, though he still had his signature glare. But as soon as his eyes where on Nina that glare vanished.

Wylan looked over at Inej who were perched on the windowsill balancing on her tiptoes. There was barely any windowsill to stand on, and an ordinary human being wouldn't have been able to stand on it. But then again Inej couldn't exactly be called a normal human being. She was standing on her tiptoes without any difficulty. Wylan noticed that Inej were casting glances at Kaz now and then.

Wylan's own gaze drifted over to Kaz. Kaz Brekker, the vicious thief, where sitting in an armchair with his bad leg stretched out on a nearby leg rest. Wylan could tell that Kaz was trying to make it look as casual as possible, but Wylan noticed that Kaz was absentmindly massaging his bad leg with one hand. His other hand was resting on the crow's head on top of his trustworthy cane.

Wylan was waiting for Kaz to tell them all his next plan. No matter how risky Kaz's plans were. No matter how scared Wylan was of how everything could go wrong, he still liked how Kaz always managed to come up with these extraordinary plans. How well crafted and well thought out they were. It was definitly Wylan's second favorite thing about being a part of the Dregs. His number one favorite thing about being a part of the Dregs was something else. Or rather someone else...

Kaz met Wylan's gaze with a glare and Wylan let out a little squeak for having been caught staring.

"Could you go and get Jesper?" Kaz asked while looking at Wylan.

"Sure," Wylan mumbled so low that Kaz probably wouldn't hear him and he stalked out of there to go and find Jesper.

"Oh and get Kuwei as well while you're at it!" Kaz called after him.

Someone else with a bit more confidence, and not to mention a death wish, would have probably defied Kaz and asked him why he couldn't go and get them himself. But Wylan knew better then to not do what Kaz asked for. Wylan had seen what Kaz did with people who double crossed him. Wylan had seen Kaz torture people. So Wylan just did as he was told.

While walking down the corridor Wylan glanced at one of the mirrors hanging on the wall. Wylan took a startled step back at the sight of his reflection in the mirror. He still wasn't used to the sight. Wylan looked at himself in the mirror. The face of Kuwei looked back at him.

Wylan had went with the plan to get Nina to tailor him to look like Kuwei. But he had thought that he would get his own facial features back as soon as possible. The problem was that Nina was unable to tailor him back and Wylan was now stuck looking like an exact copy of Kuwei. He would have to find another Grisha tailor to help him out. Someone like Genya if possible. Wylan had heard that she was the best tailor in Ravka.

Wylan sighted. He had first been glad to look like someone else then his father, but being stuck looking like Kuwei had turned out to be more awkard and problematic than he thought it would be.

Wylan went over to the music room to see if he would find Jesper or Kuwei there. When he looked inside he found both of them, but his mouth dropped open when he saw what they were doing.

As usual whenever Wylan looked at Jesper he couldn't help but look at Jesper's lips. When Wylan had first met Jesper, the first thing Wylan noticed about the tall boy was that he had the most beautiful looking lips. And after that, everytime Wylan looked at Jesper, his gaze would drift over to his lips.

Wylan stared in shock at these perfect lips now. The beautiful lips who were busy kissing Kuwei.

Jesper pulled away from the kiss and he noticed Wylan standing in the doorway.

"What? Does the Shu not kiss before noon?" Jesper asked Wylan.

Wylan stared at Jesper. Did Jesper seriously think that Wylan was Kuwei?

When Kuwei was the one who answered instead of Wylan, Jesper looked from Kuwei to Wylan before his mouth dropped open.

"You're...and you're not..." He said while pointing at both of them.

Wylan didn't bother to listen to the rest of it.

"Kaz wants us in the sitting room," he said to them before he strode out of there.

Wylan was halfway down the corridor before Jesper caught up with him. Damn Jesper and his long slender legs, Wylan thought to himself.

"Wylan!" Jesper called after him.

Wylan didn't respond. He continued down the corridor with hurried steps. He realised that he was actually not walking in the direction of the sitting room where Kaz was waiting for them. But Wylan didn't care. He just wanted to walk away.

"Wy!" Jesper called and he then managed to grab a hold of Wylan's arm to stop him.

Wylan didn't look at Jesper. He kept looking at the floor.

"Wylan is not what you think," Jesper said to him. "The thing you just saw. With me and Kuwei."

"It's ok Jesper," Wylan said and he did all he could to hide the anger in his voice. "You don't have to apologize to me. It's not my buisness who you kiss. You can kiss whoever you like."

That was a lie. Wylan didn't want Jesper to kiss whoever he liked. It was just like that time when they were at the university meeting Jesper's dad. While they were busy being shot at, Jesper had met a girl he knew and he told her that they should go out for waffles sometime. At that time Wylan had thought to himself that he didn't want Jesper to go out for waffles with this girl at all. It was stupid of him to feel jealous like that. But he couldn't help it.

"I only kissed Kuwei because I thought he was you," Jesper said to Wylan.

Hearing that, Wylan spun around and glared at Jesper.

"You thought I was Kuwei?" Wylan said to Jesper.

Jesper nodded.

"You can't even tell us apart?" Wylan said to Jesper and he felt how much it hurt.

"I do! I do know how to tell you guys apart!" Jesper hurried to say.

Wylan snorted.

"Yeah right," Wylan said sarcastically.

It didn't seem like that when you were kissing the wrong person! Wylan felt like shouting.

"I just...didn't think things through," Jesper said to Wylan.

Wylan looked at Jesper. He had such a pleading look that Wylan's anger subsided. It was hard for him to stay angry at Jesper.

"You never think things through do you," Wylan said with a scoff.

"You know me. Shoot first and ask questions later," Jesper said with a grin. "And then shoot some more if possible."

Jesper then let out a huge sigh.

"Look, all i've been thinking about lately is how much I want to kiss you Wylan. So I just went with it without taking a step back to check if I was kissing the right dude," Jesper said.

Wylan looked wideeyed at Jesper and he could almost feel his heart swell at that. They went silent for a few seconds.

"I miss your face," Jesper then said to Wylan as he took a step closer to Wylan.

But hearing that made Wylan's heart drop and he took a step back.

"You only like me because of my face?" Wylan asked with hurt in his voice.

"No! I..." Jesper begun but Wylan cut him off.

"If you liked me because of my personality you wouldn't have made that blunder! You would have know that it wasn't me, but Kuwei!" Wylan said to Jesper while looking at the floor.

Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"It's not like that at all Wylan!" Jesper said to Wylan before he grabbed both of Wylan's arms.

"I just miss your stupid face!" Jesper said to Wylan. "It pains me to see you looking like someone else! I miss the face that made me fall in love with you at first sight!"

Wylan's mouth dropped open as he stared at Jesper.

"What?" Wylan said so low that it came out as a whisper.

"I fell in love with your face before I got to know you," Jesper said. "And when I did got to know you I immediately fell in love with your personality as well."

Wylan didn't knew what to answer.

"Wylan, I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you at that tannery," Jesper said. "I thought to myself; 'Wow, look at that adorable guy! I want to kiss him'!"

Hearing that made Wylan blush. Wylan had fell in love with Jesper at first glance when he had seen him that day in the tannery as well, and the fact that Jesper had felt the same filled him with glee.

"I miss seeing you blush," Jesper said to Wylan with a grin.

"And how do you know that i'm blushing?" Wylan said while feeling his cheeks blushing even more.

Luckily with Kuwei's dark complexion it was less noticeable.

"Cause you're making the same facial expression as you always do when you're blushing," Jesper said.

Jesper leaned down towards Wylan.

"I miss seeing your long eyelashes flutter when you're blushing," Jesper said to him.

"And how do you know I have long eyelashes?" Wylan said while meeting Jesper's gaze.

"I noticed," Jesper said low as a whisper.

"I didn't think you were noticing," Wylan whispered back.

Jesper leaned even closer to Wylan. Wylan was so close to Jesper's beautiful and perfect lips! Wylan closed his eyes.

"Are you guys coming or what? I want to start the meeting," Kaz suddenly said from behind them.

Wylan dissapointedly opened his eyes. He saw Jesper roll his eyes before he spun around looking at Kaz.

"Can't you read the mood?" Jesper said to Kaz.

Kaz's expression was blank.

"Come along now so I can start the meeting," Kaz said before he turned around and walked down the corridor. Wylan could hear the familiar thunk of his cane as he walked.

"Time is money, and I don't plan to lose either!" Kaz called after them.

Jesper just shook his head.

"Jes?" Wylan said to Jesper before Jesper continued down after Kaz.

Jesper turned around to face Wylan, but as he did so, Wylan grabbed Jesper's shirt collar. Wylan stood on tiptoes as he planted a kiss on Jesper's beautiful lips. The lips he had wanted to kiss for so long.

Wylan wasn't sure how long the kiss had lasted but when he broke free and opened his eyes again Jesper was grinning at him.

"Nice one little Merchling!" Jesper said.


End file.
